The Time Train
by DemonicCheese
Summary: Mild swearing. This takes place after the very last episode. The train he is in isn't just any train, it connects the past, to the future and can only go to a particular time and place; Tokyo, 1998. Please R&R!


Disclaimer : Please take time to read this fic. I had to start it over because of the fucking floppy that jammed just when I was at the best part of a chapter (Damn technology... Gawd I wish Alchemy could be used instead of technology, don't you? Bloody Hell!

–Couph-

Anyways, if you are banned of hearing vulgar words, or just haven't finished watching the series of Full Metal Alchemist, I suggest you click the back button on your browser and don't read this untill you are ready. The plot of this fic belongs to me, but a few of the characters belong rightfully to the amazing creator of Full Metal Alchemist (my hero! –sparkly eyes- ). Therefore, I do not own Ed (unfortunatly for me...) or some of the familiar characters you will meet in this fic.

takes a deep breath- Above all else, other than the copyrights and stuff like that, I realy hope you enjoy this fanfic –crushes floppy- and that you will be wanting more in the future. And here ends the long and dull disclaimer for my fic, The Train of Times.

Oh, one last thing, I'd LOVE to hear all of your encouragable reviews, so write one as soon as you're done!

Bibi, the Cheese Demon (Grarh!)

The Train of Time, Chapter 1 – Where The Hell Am I!

Edward, the eldest of the Elric brothers stared boredly at the long, grassy fields through the window, his head resting against the glass as the train went on through the emptyness of the countryside. He felt his eyelids drop slowly as his head vibrated against the glass, thinking of the adventures he had gotten through with his younger brother, Alphonse, in order to claim the Philosopher's Stone. Never had he thought what danger and disaster such a burden could bring to the world in which he once inhabitied. The world that was so different from this one. Alchemy was the key to power there; some used it for evil, others for the good of the people. Edward often wondered if wether he was using it for good, or bad. He could stare at his auto-mailed hand, thinking about it for hours.

The boy's eyes were now shut, and he fell asleep slowly, his heart beat calming down and running on a much slower rhythm.

Before he knew it, the old train came to a hult, and Edward exited the machine. He thought it was strange that he was the only one in that train, but ignored the reason. The boy sighed and hopped off, his leather suitcase held over his shoulder. A gust of wind passed by him as he stepped off, and just as he turned his head to look back at the train, it was gone in a blink.

Edward shrugged, looked in front of him, left, then right. This place didn't look anything like he'd expected. It was much more populated, and long metal posts were planted in the ground, along with some lights here and there.

'Where... am I?' He said to himself, pointing at the unfamiliar things that crossed his sight. Edward blinked in confusion, having no idea where he was, or where the train left. He noticed that people who passed by stared at him, or his clothes and gave him awkward looks. He grinned nonetheless, trying not to look lost.

'Tokyo. Duh. Can't you read?' A girl's voice said. Edward wheeled around to see a girl with shoulder-length black hair and big brown eyes that spelt the words 'naive' and 'clueless'. She was pointing at a sign, which had strange symbols that Edward had never seen. This wasn't good; how was he supposed to get back to his brother, Winry, and the others now? He was completly lost, but he kept the fake smile on his face; if the girl would ask questions, it would be disastreous.

'You know, you're the second person here who asked me that in two hours. Jeez!' Said the girl, sighing and shaking her head. She looked back at him and moved her hand over his head and contiuned; 'He was alot taller, though.'

Edward felt a vein in his forehead pulse angrily.

'And his hair was funny looking; green and spiky.' Added the girl, giggling.

Green... and spiky? That description sounded so familiar. Edward looked up thoughtfully, digging in his thoughts as the naive girl blinked confusingly.

The boy's eyes began to shake with fear as the description came to mind and he pictured that person in his head.

'Envy...' He murmured, his fists shaking. But how? How did he survive 'The Truth'? How did he manage to pass through unharmed? Maybe... it was just a coincidence...

'Oh, so you know him? I think he went...' The young girl wheeled around once and pointed right. '...That way. If you're looking for him.'

'Thanks.' Edward said, hiding his fear with a grin.

'Y'welcome.' Said the girl,inclining politly and standing back straight again, beaming.

'If you need any help, just ask me, Mika!'

'I'll remember that.' Said Edward absent-mindedly, glancing right to try and find the one he thought to be Envy. He hoped he was wrong, or this would be extremly disastreous if he would be here, between thousands of humans. What was he doing here, anyway?

'There he is!' Mika said, waving her arms at the Humunculi, who stood between a crowd.

Edward's left eye twitched. Stupid girl, he thought turning his back and looking at the oposit direction. But it was no use, Envy began heading in his direction, an evil smirk on his lips.

'Stop that!' He growled to Mika, who was beaming and still waving at Envy in a quite naive (not to mention annoying) way.

He saw Mika yelp and push herself against the wall as a strand of Envy's spiky green hair stretched quickly towards Edward, who ducked just in time to dodge it. He dove to the ground and rolled himself back up to his feet, to see Envy getting closer and closer as the people around them began screaming and panicking; to them, seeing green hair stretch about wasn't very common.

Edward clapped his hands together and bent down to attempt Alchemy... but nothing happened.

'Damn it.' He swore under his breath; now it was certain; he wasn't back in London, nor in his own hometown.

Another thick strand of hair stretched from Envy's scalp, reaching out to stabb Edward on the shoulder. He groaned in pain, and dove once again to dodge another attack from the Humunculi.

Mika was standing against the wall, her eyes shaking with fear and gasped as blood splattered all over Edward's shoulder. More strands of hair stretched from Envy's head, jabbing into people's heads and killing them, their blood streaming in the cracks of the ciment. Mika's hands clapped over her ears as screams of pain resounded all around them. Envy said nothing, but looked totally amused by this; he chuckled as strands of his hair striked towards Edward and began to sqweeze his neck, choking him.

'Why the Hell are **you** here?' Edward croaked, struggling to get free.

'Hm... well, there's a thing called 'revenge'. I'm sure you heard about it before, didn't you?' Said Envy mockingly, as he approached him, his free hair stretching about and jabbing the people in the head.

'How did you get out!' Edward choked, crushing the hair that bound him.

Envy's eyes narrowed, and Edward felt the strands of hair sqweezing his neck harder and harder.

'I made a pact with it. I'm not going back untill I kill you.'

Edward crushed the hair with all his strength, and it loosened. He took the chance and kicked him in the face. Envy fell back, but before he hit the ground, he vanished in thin air, without a trace.

The boy fell to his knees, blood gushing out from his shoulder. He held it, hoping it would slow down the red liquid.

Mika slid against the wall, her eyes filled with fright. She looked on the verge of crying, but she stared at the dead bodies on the cold ground, her mouth half-opened.

Author's comments : Well, that's one chapter done. Hope you liked it! HAH! I found a new floppy! –laughs maniacally-

Ehem... Anyways, this is just the first chapter, so it might be shorter than the others. I'll have to watch the series again (I've got them all! Buahahaha!) since I sorta forgot a few things... but I'm sure I'll remember it again soon. Cuz I can't just spend my entire day watching anime, eh? (sadly, my mum banns me... –sniff-)

I'll do my best to make you all happy with this fic. I know what you were thinking the first time Mika –drags Mika and pokes her- appeared, but don't worry, I'll try not to put in too much luff between her and Ed. As much as I hate it, sometimes I just can't resist. I mean, I can't be a fanfic writer without adding a bit of love into my work, right? –sigh- I'll write that somewhere else... I'm not such a fan of that sort of stuff anyway.

You'll read alot of suffering and pain in here, just to warn you. I don't know why, I just love writing out people's feelings, you know? Physical and mental.

That's it for me! Now off to the next chapter!

Bibi, the Cheese Demon.


End file.
